Such a longitudinally adjustable vehicle seat comprises a seat frame and a backrest which is mounted on the seat frame and which may be folded down in the direction of a seat surface of the seat frame, a longitudinal rail guide with which the seat frame may be moved in a longitudinal direction for adjusting a longitudinal seating position, a releasable locking device for locking the longitudinal rail guide in a pre-set longitudinal seating position and unlocking the longitudinal rail guide for an adjustment of the seating position in a comfort position for a passenger within a functional comfort adjustment range and an easy-entry mechanism for unlocking the locking device when the backrest is folded down onto the seat surface and for displacing the seat frame and thus the entire vehicle seat to a forward position of an extended travel range of the longitudinally adjustable vehicle seat in order to facilitate the boarding of a passenger into the back of a motor vehicle.
A longitudinally adjustable vehicle seat of this type is known from US 2013/0302626 A1. The known vehicle seat comprises at least one rail pair with a first rail for being fixed to a structure and a second rail connected to the vehicle seat and guided by the first rail; a detachable locking device for detachably locking the position of the first rail with respect to the second rail; a first end stop, a second end stop and a third end stop, delimiting the mobility of the rail pair, in which one of the end stops is constructed in a disconnectable manner by a stop surface which can move out of the traveling path of the rails, wherein the movable stop surface is arranged on the second rail, and the disconnectable end stop, on which the movable stop surface is formed, can be actuated together with the locking device for adopting an easy-entry position. The disconnectable end stop is a front end stop, which delimits a comfort adjustment range forwards, and this comfort adjustment range can be extended forward through moving away the movable stop surface by actuating an easy-entry function. The maximum adjustment range forwards and backwards is limited by a fixed end stop, wherein the comfort adjustment range is a sub-range of the maximum adjustment range. The disconnectable end stop has the movable stop surface, which is arranged on the seat-mounted second rail, and the two other end stops have fixed stop surfaces on the seat-mounted second rail, wherein the movable stop surface of the disconnectable end stop is arranged between the two fixed stop surfaces of the two other end stops.
Thus, the known adjuster for a longitudinally adjustable vehicle seat provides a functional comfort adjustment range which may be extended upon activation of the easy-entry mechanism. However, the functional parts needed for the adjuster are applicable exclusively for the structure of a specific vehicle seat but not applicable to compensate for diverse functional travel ranges between seat adjuster variants.